APH- Adventures of Crack
by Sealand-kun the girl
Summary: Berwald is a Sophomore at his local High School. He is part of the Soccer team, and has his group of friends. Things are fine for him, and he is happy. Oh, right, except for one problem. He's romantically attracted to the Captain of the Soccer Team: none other than Ludwig Beilschmidt. CRACK! pairing, Sweden x Germany.


APH- Adventure of Crack

**A/N: Hei~ Sea-kun here with my first Crack fic! This story **_**is**_** a SwedenxGermany pairing. Before y'all hate me and beat me with stones: I LOVE SuFin! It is my OTP, I swear! I just got the pairing idea from a story called "Orange Blossom Special" Please enjoy and at least try to review. No hatin'! Please? . Ooh, btw, my birthday was on the 6****th****! I'm **_**catorce**_** now!**

**Warnings: Rough language**

Ch. 1

Berwald's POV:

"…So I was just talking to Lukas, and the bitch is all like 'Mr. Kohler, we honestly don't care about your flirting habits with Mr. Bondevik. Unless you fancy a week of D-hall, I would recommend that you shut up.'…." Mathias droned on, but I was barely listening. By the looks of it, neither any of my friends were listening.

Across from me, next to Mat: Lukas was eating and nonchalantly rolling his eyes. Next to Lukas: his younger brother, Emil, was hurriedly finishing his science homework. Next to me: Tino, my best friend, was cooing at a photo of the puppy we had adopted together for new years, Hanatamago, on his cell phone. (I'm a quiet guy, so I just keep a small, close group of friends.) I, well, I was gazing across the cafeteria, at a certain table of junior students. Specifically, a German one: by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ludwig is captain of the school soccer team: that I happened to be part of. Ludwig also happened to be the person I've had a big honkin' crush on, since freshman year.

"Ber, ya listening?"

Tino nudged me gently, and gestured to Mat.

"Srry, wht?" Mat sweat-dropped at my reply.

"You didn't hear me? Was _anybody_ paying attention to me?" He flailed for a sec. "Anyways, I was wondering, what're ya staring at?"

A faint hue of rose dusted my cheeks. I lowered my head, and mumbled, "Ludwig."

"Ah." A chorus of understanding grunts sounded from my friends. They knew of my thing for Ludwig, and thankfully didn't flaunt the information around.

After the awkward silence that overcame us, we spent the rest of lunch discussing some of the most retarded topics we could think of.

The shrill cry of the bell signaled that our lunch period was over. Grumbling, we went to retrieve our books.

Emil, being a freshman, had to rush off to reach his next class on time: which happened to be across the campus. Next, Tino and I parted ways with Mathias and Lukas, waving quick 'byes'.

"Oh yeah! Ber?" Tino spoke up.

"Hm?" I grunted in reply,

"I forgot to tell you, Chess club had been moved to Thursdays only. We can only take you home on Thursdays. I'm so sorry!" Tino wailed, "Can you find a ride?" He questioned worriedly.

Well shit.

There went my ride home from soccer practice. Tino and I carpooled home all the time last year. Our clubs' times had corresponded; we also live on the same street.

My parents were too busy running their bakery to pick me up, and home was a little too far for walking distance.

But, Tino being my best friend, I didn't want him to worry.

To avoid his distress, I replied with a lame, "Yah, thnks fr tlling me 'nywys."

His face showed obvious relief; he was so easy to read. Tino threw his arms around me in a hug, "Oh that's a huge relief! I'm so sorry Ber, thanks for understanding." I patted his back, and proceeded to lead the both of us into our next class.

'End of the first day of the first day of the year- that also meant: first day of soccer practice.'

That's what I had been thinking earlier. Now, as the sky was a melting pot of dusk watercolours, I was worrying. I had texted my parents ealier, and my father had messaged back, promising to try to pick me up. Popular as our little Swedish Bakery was, it had been busy there since the beginning.

'Dad still hasn't replied yet,' I thought, while walking worriedly in front of the parking lot. Deciding to be positive, I switched my mind set to thinking about today's practice.

Practice had started out with a quick introduction to the freshman, given by Ludwig. He, never being one to beat around the bush, had us doing warm-ups and routines failry quickly. The first day was always easy, and tomorrow was basically going to be a skills practice day.

Dad had just replied: "**Hej son. We had a big order come in for next week. Work is extremely busy around here. I'm sorry, can't pick u up. Could you possibly find a ride back? Sorry." **

Again, well shit.

Now, I guess I had to go find a bus stop.

I adjusted my athletics bag on my shoulder, quickly giving myself a once-over.

I was extremely tall, with broad shoulders. I towered over all of my teachers and peers, with the exception of that Russian guy, Ivan.

I had on a simple gray T-shirt, sporting some Finnish logo (Tino had given me the item of clothing.) My shorts were plain white, knee length, soccer shorts.

My sweat-drenched hair was a short, medium blonde, thick yet soft, messy mop. My skin colour had a creamy hue, with a few childhood scars. My face had sharp features, and a strong jaw: adorned with my also sharp, azure blue eyes.

I looked like an average Swede, nothing special about myself. Sighing softly, I wondered how a strong, stoic type of guy like me could be slightly insecure.

Yes, insecure. Even though I had an air and default expression of stoic hostility; I'm actually shy and playful. I don't talk much, because my throat clenches up whenever I attempt to speak. Because of that, I had given up the effort to speak frequently. Not to forget, I am also gay for my soccer team Captain. I don't want to be treated with fear, nor pity. I never really wanted to stick out much, but hey. When life throws you curveballs, you just have to work with what you got.

Even through my deep ponderings, my head snapped up at the sound of approaching feet. The same pair of feet belonged to none other than Ludwig.

Oh shit. Ludwig.

I could feel my throat clenching up at the presence of another person, _especially _that person being the center of my romantic emotions.

Oh god did he look glorious: shouldering his athletic bag, while pushing back his freshly washed bleach-blonde hair. His face slightly flushed from presumably, his shower in the locker room. He had one ear-bud inside his ear, blasting some German metal. Probably Oomph.

I could already feel the blush turning my ears pink.

Ludwig had just looked up, slightly startled at noticing my presence. He gave me a heartwarming smile, that same smile he wore whenever we had won a game. That was the very smile that made my innards turn into goop.

"Hey Berwald. What's up?"

I gulped, "Hy, nthin mch. Yu?"

"Same here; just tired from coming back to school." Ludwig glanced around quickly. "uh.. Berwald?"

"Yah?"

"Not to come off as rude or anything, but, why are you still here? All the others left around thirty minutes ago."

"Wll…T'no 'nd I uslly carpll t'gethr. But, chess club's mttings chnged. So…I 'sked m' fahthr t' pck m' up, but, h's too bsy coz 'f our bkery. 'Nd nw, I gtta go ctch a bus smwhre."

Ludwig took a moment to let that sink in, "Oh…alright." He stood still staring off into the space for a moment. Then, his head snapped to attention, as if he he came to a conclusion.

"Berwald, uhh…If you want, I could give you a ride home." He offered. "You're a real cool guy, I'm seriously cool with giving you one."

My face must've been turning into a tomato. 'Did Ludwig seriously just offer that to me? Lord yes! I'll take up the offer!'

"S're, thnks Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled contentedly, "Cool, now c'mon." He guided me out into the parking lot; towards a small gray car, covered in German flag-themed and several rock and metal group stickers.


End file.
